Violado
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: Él tuvo la culpa. —Menma


**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertenece a **Masashi Kishimoto. **

— Diálogos –

« _Pensamientos_ »

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**Título: **Violado.

**Pareja principal: **Menma & (?).

**Rated: **M.

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Resumen: **Allí adentro nadie podía aguantarse la risa, ¡pues todo es muy cómico, carajo! Él diciendo haber sido violado y todos creyendo que Uzumaki Menma era un nenita.

**Advertencias: **_Lemonada_, uke y seme, fujoshidad (?) por todos lados y, como su nombre lo indicado, violaciones.

**Notas: **La siguiente historia tendrá alrededor de tres capítulos, así que disfrutadlo.

* * *

**V**i**o**l**a**d**o**

**By **

**M**iss **P**epinillo

* * *

**[Capítulo I]**

* * *

Esta mañana la atención de todos y todas estaba centrada en la figura de Uzumaki Menma que, medio caminando y cojeando un poco, iba por los pasillos, con las cejas fruncidas, los ojos azules llameantes de irá, los puños apretados y, oh, cojeando.

(Lo demás podría ser algo normal, pero que el peli negro anduviera cojeando, eso sí que era raro).

Y muchos pensaron que alguien había puesto en su lugar al Uzumaki y algunos pocos pensaron que se había caído por algún lado y uno de sus pies le dolía.

(Ah, pequeñas e inocentes mentes).

_No tenían ni idea._

* * *

**V**engaremos **e**l **t**rasero **d**e **M**enma

* * *

Ni dos segundos de haberse sentado en su mesa indicada cuando todos se reunieron, cerrando su espacio personal y aire para mirarle con ojos entrecerrados. Él bufó una maldición y fingió no conocerlos.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasa ahora, eh? –y el primero en lanzar la piedra fue aquel rubio cabeza hueca que, por milagro o condenada del mismo Lucifer, tenía como hermano.

Menma le ignoró olímpicamente.

— ¡Hey! –gritó Naruto, enfadado de que no le hicieran caso.

No era como si a muchos les importase lo que al peli negro de ojos azules le pasase, bueno, a excepción de Naruto pues era su hermano y la sangre llama, pero para que los otros, como Shikamaru o Gaara que el hermano de su rubio amigo no les caía para nada bien, anduvieran ahí, rodeándole, viéndole intensamente, pues bastaba decir que la cosa si estaba grave.

— ¿No te habrás peleado otra vez, eh, _Men-chan_? –esta vez fue Suigetsu, que, demasiado confianzudo, se acercó hasta al cuello del susodicho, por atrás.

Los ojos azules de Menma se abrieron y se alejó rápidamente del contacto con el Hozuki. Todos interpretaron esto como una manera extraña de ser del Uzumaki menor, pues ellos pensaron que lanzaría al de ojos purpuras a 15 metros de altura con alguna de sus patadas o algún derechazo.

— A-Aléjate, maldito tritón radioactivo. –la voz siempre ruda, fría y brusca de Menma pareció titubear en un principio, junto con el brillo de los ojos azules, pero retomó una distancia y el entrecejo se arrugó, retomando la seguridad perdida — ¿Ya te crees muy cercano a mí para andarte con la nariz pegada a mi cuello? Tsk. –masculló de mala gana, retomando su lectura.

Todos se dieron cuenta que las cosas esta vez no estaban tan bien, pues vieron con la ceja alzada el cómo el Uzumaki tenía el libro al revés.

— Oye, Menma, en serio, ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió? –preguntó ahora Kiba, en verdad contrariado de la actitud del peli negro. Es decir, esto se lo esperaba más de Naruto, pero no del amargado este.

— Ja, ¿y por qué tendría que contarles lo que me pasa, ah? –atacó con los ojos azules fieros y el tono de voz amenazante — Ni son mis amigos y yo tampoco lo soy.

— Bien, entonces vayámonos y dejémoslo. –fue Sasuke quien dijo eso, sin importancia, volviendo a sentarse en su sitio ya que él solo había sido arrastrado por el rubio junto con la preocupación de este sobre su hermano.

Todos imitaron al Uchiha y volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares, pues la chicharra hacía poco que había sonado y Asuma-sensei no tardaría en llegar con los exámenes de Química. Sin importar qué, Naruto aún veía con leve preocupación en sus ojos hacia su hermano dos sillas adelante, intentando adivinar qué era lo que le tenía asi de raro.

* * *

Para la siguiente jornada hubo un pequeño cambio de planes y la clase de 2-D tuvo Gimnasia en lugar de Inglés. Muchos de los estudiantes se quejaron, pues había un Sol abrasador allá afuera y nadie quería estar debajo de este, y aun cuando dentro de las aulas la temperatura no cambiase un poco, era mejor que estar corriendo como idiotas bajo el la estrella amarilla.

Pero teniendo a un profesor como Maito Gai y su extraña _"la flama de la juventud" _presente entre el medio de sus dos pobladas cejas, pues, pobrecillos.

Gai mandó a toda la clase a cambiarse de ropas y así comenzar con los ejercicios y explotar su llama de la juventud. La mayoría casi lo mataron con la mirada y otros estuvieron tentados a lanzarle sus pertenencias, pero prefirieron guardas esas energías para más tarde. Chicos y chicas entraron a sus respectivos vestidores y comenzar a quitarse la ropa.

Alejado de todos, Menma se quitó la playera de la escuela junto con el saco y abrió su casillero correspondiente para colocarse la playera de polo. Una nota cayó al suelo y él alzó una ceja, pensando que pudiese ser alguna clase de confesión o algo por el estilo, la recogió, dispuesto a tirarla en un bote para la basura cercano, pero la curiosidad de saber que tonterías había escrito la boba que se lo había dejado ganó terreno y al final leyó su contenido.

Él con cada palabra se puso pálido e hizo pedacitos el mugriento papel. Sacó sus pantalones y cerró con fuerza el casillo. El ruido hizo que todos le observaran, pero el Uzumaki no volteó, solo caminó hasta donde nadie le observara ni le molestara.

— ¿A este que mosco le pico? –preguntaba Naruto, metiendo sus cosas todas hechas un desastre a su locker y atándose los cordones de sus tenis después.

— Tal vez anda en sus días, ¿no? –bromeó Hozuki, recargado en uno de los pasillos y tomando un jugo que se compró por ahí.

Sai, en el rincón, tocaba su barbilla, pensativo y observando cierto detalle que ningún otro había resaltado del extraño comportamiento del Uzumaki.

— ¿Menma-kun estaba cojeando?

— ¡¿Ah?!

Las miradas de todos cayeron en la figura pálida y sin chiste del joven y tétrico pintor.

— Use la palabra correcta, ¿no? –saco su acostumbrado diccionario y buscó la palabra —. Cojear: _Andar inclinando el cuerpo más a un lado que a otro, por no poder sentar con regularidad e igualdad los pies_. –cerró el libro y con la misma cara de póker con la que entró el primer día a la escuela, miró a todos — Menma-kun estaba cojeando.

— ¿Cojeando? –murmuraron unos.

— ¿Y por qué Menma estaría cojeando?

— Podrá ser que, ¿se haya caído de las escaleras?

— ¿Eh? Nop, no es tan idiota. La última vez que se cayó de las escaleras fue cuando tenía 7. –respondió Naruto a la pregunta de Kiba.

— ¿Una lesión vieja?

— Nunca se ha lastimado.

— ¿Alguna pelea?

— Quien sabe.

— ¿Un calambre?

— ¡Eso no lo sé!

Naruto miró ahora a Sasuke, pues casi la gran mayoría ya había aportado alguna idea del porque el _"cojeo" _de su hermano. Este alzó una ceja por la escrudiñada mirada del rubio para sí.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No vas a decir nada?

— ¿Por qué tengo que decir algo?

— ¡Porque sí, _teme_!

— Esa no es una respuesta válida, dobe. Además, ¿solo por qué tú quieres? Hmp.

— Vamos, teme, deja de ser un bastardo y presumido. ¡Aporta algo!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke observaron a todos y fue inevitable no rodarlos con fastidio. He ahí las cosas, todos ellos quienes afirmaban –a excepción de Naruto, Suigetsu y Sai, su desagrado para con el Uzumaki menor, ahora estaban todos preocupados por lo que le sucedía a ese tipo tan bipolar.

— Hm… –bufó y cerró por un momento los ojos. No lo pensó mucho y soltó lo primero que se le vino a la mente —. ¿Podría haber sido violado?

En el lugar el silencio tomó lugar y todos observaban al Uchiha que abrió los ojos para toparse con el rostro incrédulo de cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Eh? –el primero en reaccionar había sido el mismo Naruto que miraba con la bocota abierta a su amigo/rival.

— No te lo temes tan en serio. –explicó el Uchiha — Solo lo dije por decir, no es como si fuese-…

— Oigan, oigan, ya hablando de esto, Menma caminaba como si tuviese un agujero enorme en el culo… –Suigetsu miró de un lado a otro, sin molestarse en interrumpir al azabache que también le miró, tachando a su comentario como estúpido y que no tenía nada que ver.

— Pero, ¿qué babosadas dices, Suigetsu? –masculló el Uchiha.

Ladeó el rostro y notó que todos bajaron los rostros, pensativos.

Un tic nació en la ceja derecha del Uchiha. — ¿C-Creen eso? ¡Oigan! Yo no lo dije-…

— ¿Tú crees? –preguntó lentamente el rubio al de dientes chuecos que asentía.

— Y, suponiendo que el caso fuese asi, ¿quién sería el _violador _de Menma? –intervino por primera vez Shikamaru.

— Pues…

— Ese tipo.

— ¿Cuál tipo?

— Uno que tiene cara de chica y cabello largo, ¡y rubio! ¿Cómo es que se llama? Hum… Dedara, Decaca…

— ¿Deidara-senpai? –se cuestionó Sai, pues era su mentor de arte.

— ¡Ándale! Ese mismo. –sonrió Suigetsu.

— ¿Y por qué sería él, Suigetsu?

— ¡Oh! ¿Acaso fui el único que vio como le hacía _ojitos _en aquella estúpida charla que del arte y no sé qué tanto?

— ¿Y eso qué? aun cuando le hiciera _ojitos _a Menma no prueba nada de que sea el violador. –opinó Kiba.

«_Increíble _» pensó con sorna Sasuke. Ahora todo el mundo discutía de la posible violación de Menma. ¡Joder, ¿Quién le mandaba abrir su bocota?! De todas las tonterías tenían que creerle lo que dijo.

— ¿Y tú a quien propones, Kiba?

— Pues a quien más. –el castaño apuntó al rubio al otro lado que respingó — A este tipo.

— ¡O-Oi! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

— Por favor, Naruto, es muy cliché en nuestros tiempos que los gemelos se _sientan muy cariñositos_, ya sabes, cuando las hormonas empiezan y…

— ¡Yo no haría eso! A-Además, ¡no soy gay!

— Pero el incesto es algo que…

— ¡No te metas, Sai! –exclamó el rubio, sonrojado.

— Bien, bien, en caso de que no fueses tú quien se haya _estrenado _a tu hermano, ¿quién pudo haberle violado, ah?

— ¡¿Y yo como voy a saber?!

— Deberías de saberlo, ¿no? Se supone que eres su hermano.

— ¿Y si en lugar de quedarse aquí, diciendo nombres al azar y haciendo acusaciones falsas, le preguntan a Menma? –la tranquila y serena voz de Gaara hizo que todos le miraran y pensaran por un momento en la proposición.

Obviamente, se esperaba la respuesta.

— No. –dijeron al unísono.

El pelirrojo suspiró. Bien, que se quebrarán la cabeza pues.

— Ese sujeto no dirá nada, y probablemente lo negará. Ya saben lo orgulloso que es. –dijo Suigetsu.

— Es mejor investigarlo por nuestra propia cuenta.

— ¡Si, hay que hacerle justicia el trasero de Menma!

Suigetsu y Naruto chocaron sus puños y Sasuke sintió nauseas.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Notas: **

Puede que tenga 4 multichapters que terminar, pero, vamos, no podía sacarme esta ideota de mi cabeza.

Sobre todo si Menma está incluido.

¿Quién habrá sido _el _o _la_ violadora de Menma?

¿Acaso Sasuke habrá acertado la razón del _cojeo_ del Uzumaki?

¿Suigetsu y Naruto podrán vengar el trasero de Menma?

Jeje, espero que les guste, y esta historia será de mucha comedia, puede que tenga una pizca de romance, pero es más de comedia.

Besos a todos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.


End file.
